


In The Rain

by cravingforcookies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Fluff, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingforcookies/pseuds/cravingforcookies
Summary: Adrinette April Day 18: In The RainMarinette hated the rain. Until she didn’t. Adrien loved the rain. And he found another reason to love it even more.





	In The Rain

Marinette used to hate the rain. 

It was too wet, too dark and too gloomy. And it usually left her with a particularly bad cold. Being the disaster-prone person that she is, rainy days were practically a hazard. Rain meant puddles, and puddles meant slippery floors for Marinette Dupain-Cheng to fall on. 

Rain brought on a constant feeling of wetness. For the whole day, her jacket, top, and even the ends of her pants would be damp. Also, her hair would never dry properly. Even in a drizzle, the rain made her hair unbelievably frizzy that no comb or pair of hair ties could tame it. And what she hated the most was when her socks would get wet from walking out in the rain, and her feet would be cold the whole. Freaking. Day.

Rainy days also meant bad business for her parents. Who would want to walk around and get pastries in a storm? And as the _fille_ of two proud owners of a wonderful patisserie, it was up to her to trek out in the horrid weather to deliver warm pastries to their patrons. 

Rainy days were the **worst.**

Until it wasn’t.

Because on a particularly gloomy, rainy day, with her clothes all wet and her hair a mess, and a tiring afternoon filled with deliveries ahead, she saw the most honest smile and green eyes so sincere. And an arm stretched out with a black umbrella in hand. In the rain, she heard a heartfelt apology and a laugh so pure. On that dreadful, rainy day, Marinette fell in love. 

(And she met her other half. But she would find that out on another rainy day.)

* * *

Adrien loved the rain. 

It reminded him of his _mere_ and the hot cocoa with a pinch of peppermint she always made for him. And of cuddles under a pile of blankets as she sung sweet lullabies to him. It reminded him of happier days with his _pere_ as he’d cuddle along with them. He would either sketch new pieces for his next line or draw cartoon characters, specifically little kittens and beautiful peacocks, for him and _mere._

It reminded him of his closest friend, and practically his _soeur_ , Chloe, and the countless playdates they had. He recalled one particular memory of roughhousing in his family’s garden, pushing each other in the wet mud, and screaming at the top of their lungs, until Nathalie came out and scolded them for the mess and noise they were making. 

And on _stormy days_ , where the roads were impassable and the wind could unbalance even Gorilla, he was able to enjoy a photoshoot-free day. A whole day! On these days, he was not Adrien Agreste, teen fashion model. Or Adrien Agreste, son of a fashion mogul. He was Adrien. _Just_ Adrien. 

Rainy days were the **best.**

And it got even better.

Because on a particularly rainy day, the kind of day perfect for a hot cup of peppermint cocoa, he made a new friend. His heart could just about burst as he remembered the shocked look she gave him when he offered and handed her his umbrella, and the pure and joyous laughter and soft gazes they shared as his umbrella closed in on her. And as he gazed into those bluebell eyes of hers, he knew that he and Marinette would be friends for a very long time. 

(And maybe, even something more. But that would happen on another rainy day.)


End file.
